The Magic of Silly String One: Marlin and Dory
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Humanized. When Marlin is having a stressful day, Dory knows exactly what to do to cheer him up.


**Okay so, I was at a party yesterday, and there was a bunch of silly string cans. We went crazy with that string and had so much fun with it. So, when I got home I thought of the idea or writing a story about two people having fun with silly string... hence the title. Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo.**

* * *

><p>Marlin was sitting at his desk, groaning and mumbling. He has a project due by tomorrow for work and he hasn't even gotten started. His fingers tapped the keys on his Macbook, only to hit the delete button and start over. It was a really frustrating experience.<p>

He heard the front door burst open then shut. He peeked his head around the corner and saw his wife, Dory walking in with bags of groceries.

She gave him a huge smile and set the bags done, "Hi, honey how was work?"

Marlin sat back in his chair and groaned, "Alright I guess… the boss gave me another impossible project though."

"Come on now, you said that about the last one and you got it done any way."

"Yeah, barely… and the boss wasn't pleased with it at all. I mean, he used it but he said it was sloppy work and he expected more from me. Maybe I'm not cut out for this…"

Dory walked over to his desk and looked over the papers. Her tongue came out the side of her mouth as she thought hard,

"It looks like… a bunch of numbers and words? What the heck do you get paid for at work?"

Marlin chuckled, "Oh, Dory… I'm still not even sure myself."

She smiled again and kissed his cheek, "Relax, hon you'll get it done. Just stop stressing."

"If only if it were that easy…"

With that, he leaned back over his desk and studied the 'numbers and letters' some more.

Dory crinkled her face at this. Ever since Marlin got a new job, he's been always really busy and swarmed with work. They never had any good alone time in weeks. Worst of all, he's stressing too much. It's not only taking a toll on him, but also his son, Nemo and of course herself.

He made promises to make it up to them, but Dory's not an idiot. He definitely is not going to be able to do this alone. She can't understand why he ever took this job. It's obvious that he knows nothing about… whatever this job is.

But Dory had an idea. She was going to get her fun, loving and caring husband back once and for all. How is she going to do it exactly? The answer lies in a newly purchased item from the supermarket called… silly string.

She went into the kitchen and put away the perishables. After that she went into another bag and took out a couple cans with the name, 'Silly String In A Can'. She grinned and gave it a strong shake.

This was going to be good!

Dory peeked into the living room, where Marlin was grumbling and rubbing his forehead. It was now or never…

Dory hid the can behind her back and walked casually into the room,

"Oh, Marlin…?" she called out sweetly,

"Yes, Dory…?" was Marlin's reply,

"I've got something for you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"First… you got to turn around and close your eyes."

Marlin groaned, "Can't this wait until later-"

"Turn around, darn it!" Dory shouted out,

"Okay, okay…" Marlin swirled around in his chair, "I'm turned see?"

"Good… now close your eyes."

"Dory-"

"I said," she gently brushed her fingers on his eyelids, "close them…"

Marlin sighed and closed his eyes, "Okay their closed. Where's my surprise?"

Dory grinned, "Right here…"

She whisked the can from behind her back and pressed the button. Out came a long pink stream, which landed on Marlin's shirt.

Marlin jumped up from his chair and opened his eyes,

"What in the-? Dory what… what are you doing? What is this stuff?"

Dory smiled, "Just a little something that I like to call… fun."

She sprayed some more at him and laughed. Marlin flew back, trying to avoid the sticky spray,

"Cut it out, Dory!"

"No way, you promised me some fun… and that's what I'm doing! And you're going to take it like a man!"

"Yeah well… it's hard to do so when it's… pink."

"Hm… don't care."

And she really didn't. She sprayed more string at him, causing Marlin to fall back into the couch. He tried to shield himself but it was no use. He was covered in a jungle of pink string. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but this was actually kind of fun. The most fun he's had in weeks.

Dory continued to laugh, until the can started only spitting out air. She gave it a shake,

"Oh man… run out already? Oh well, I'm going to grab another can."

Marlin lowered his arms, "Wait… there's more?"

Dory nodded and bounded into the kitchen.

After she left, Marlin grinned. It was time to get even.

"Okay I'm back with some more," she went to spray at her husband again, but aw he wasn't there anymore, "Um… Marlin? Where'd you go?"

Marlin ended up sneaking around another way into the kitchen. Sure enough, there were a couple more cans.

He picked them up and snickered, "Jackpot…"

He then moved very quietly around the corner and peeked in the living room. He saw his lovely wife looking under the table and scratching her head. He tiped toed up to her and tapped her shoulder. When she turned to him he yelled out,

"Payback!"

She squealed as he shot both cans at her. She used her new can on him and tried to intercept his attacks. The room and them selves were covered in blue, pink and green.

Dory laughed out loud and continued to spray, "Give it up, old man! My pink attack weakens you blue and green."

Marlin laughed as well, "In your dreams! Two is better then one after all."

After their cans ran out, they began to pick up the string from around the room and started flinging it at each other. Dory ran up to him and stuffed some down his shirt, while he tangled a bunch in her hair. She tried pushing him down to the ground but he pushed against her and held his balance.

They both laughed and shouted out playful threats, until Dory fell to the floor panting and giggling,

"Okay… okay… I give! You win… I can't… go on."

Marlin let out some air and fell to the floor as well, "I can't either… maybe we should… call it… a tie."

"Agreed…"

They crawled up next to each other and cuddled for a while. His fingers tried to pick out as much silly sting from her hair as he could, while she brushed some off from his chest.

He kissed her head softly, "Thank you…"

She looked up at him, "For what? Distracting you?"

"Well yeah… but also for getting me to relax and had some fun. I almost forgot what it felt like."

"Well we can't have that. You married me, and part of the package I come with is endless fun."

"You definitely proved that. And… out of curiosity, what else did you come with?"

Dory raised an eyebrow, "Um… what else? I guess the fact that I like being helpful."

His hands entwined with hers, "Mm hm… and?"

"Uh… and I like you?"

He nestled her hair, "You just like me?"

She grinned at him, "Okay… I love you so much."

"That's what I like to hear. I love you too."

They leaned their foreheads against each other and let their lips meet for a sweet but passionate kiss.

They could've gone on for hours like this if it wasn't for…

"Whoa… what happened here?"

The couple broke apart to find Nemo standing in the doorway, grinning wide-eyed,

"And you guys always tell me not to make a mess."

Marlin felt his cheeks grow warm, "Um… Nemo you're home… I thought you were sleeping over at Sheldon's?"

"I still am… but I needed to grab my bag…"

Dory cleared her throat, "We can explain… we were… um, having a spider problem…"

Nemo picked up an empty can, "Yeah, a spider who loves silly string. Face it, you guys are busted! Now I know what you do when I'm out of the house."

Marlin tried not to grin, "Uh… sure, Nemo… now you should probably get going so me and, Dory can get cleaned up."

Nemo shrugged, "Whatever you say, dad. See you guys tomorrow."

After Nemo left, Dory leaned up against Marlin's shoulder and started biting her lip. Marlin frowned at her,

"You know I don't like it when you do that. What are you thinking about?"

She ceased the biting and spoke, "Tell me honestly… why did you take that job?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I know you're not happy with working there and you're not good at it… so why are you doing it?"

Marlin sighed, "I don't know, Dory. I guess that… I wanted a great life for us… a better life."

Dory looked up at him, "Excuse me, a better life?"

"Well yeah, I thought that if I took on this well paying job hen we could have fun. Go traveling, have fancy dinners… stuff like that."

"Oh, Marlin," Dory shook her head, "although those are very nice things to do, that's not the most enjoyable thing I can think of."

"Okay then, what is?"

"Just being with you. Honey I married you to spend the rest of my life with you, not to have you feel like you have to take on a stupid well pay job to make me happy."

"I know that okay? I just thought-"

She pressed two fingers against his lips, "Look… I want you to have a job. But I want it to be something you like to do, not something you feel you have to do."

He nodded and kissed her fingers, "Okay, okay… you win. I'll go in tomorrow morning and quit."

Dory glanced up at the table and got a mischievous smile, "Hey, I got a great idea on how to get back that mean boss of yours."

"Oh really… what?"

She stood up and stood over by the desk. She waved a couple of papers in the air, "I think if we put our heads together, we can get this done right…"

* * *

><p>It took them all but a few hours to figure out all those numbers and letters. They didn't care they still had silly string hanging from their hair, all that mattered now was that they get this job done right.<p>

Finally in the dark hours of the night, Marlin leaned back in his seat and sighed, "We did it… I can't believe we actually finished it!"

Dory sorted out the papers and put them neatly in a folder, "Yes, I knew we could do it. Whew, that was probably the most stressful thing I could ever think of."

Marlin chuckled and stood up to stretch, "Okay, I think it's time to go to bed."

"Not for me, I still have to clean up the silly string mess."

Marlin pouted at her, "Aw, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"It could… but then I would be procrastinating."

Marlin smiled and kissed her forehead, "Yes it would… but do you care?"

She went to answer, when his lips met hers once again. After they broke apart, Dory grinned dreamily at him,

"Yeah… it can wait until tomorrow…"

Marlin grinned and whispered in her ear, "Now I win…"

* * *

><p>The next day came around, and Dory sat nervously in the dining room. Her husband had left a few hours ago to go to his job and present his project. He was a nervous wreck this morning, but calmed down a bit after Dory spoke soothingly to him and showered him with kisses.<p>

Dory groaned and pushed back in her seat. She had nothing to do to keep her mind off of her husband. She cleaned up the mess they made last night and even took her stepson out to get some lunch. But none of that could put her mind at ease.

Finally she heard the front door open. She sped over to the hall and saw Marlin coming in.

"So…" she spoke, "how'd it go?"

He grinned at her, "He loved the project."

"I knew it, and…"

"He was shocked when I quit."

Dory pumped her fist in the air, "Oh yes! Victory is ours!"

Marlin laughed, "I guess you could say that. But now I don't have a job."

"That's alright, you'll find something to do soon. Hopefully something that you enjoy… like I did."

"Whoa wait… you found a job for yourself?"

"Well," Dory shuffled her feet, "it's not set yet, but it could be promising."

"Dory that's great, what is it? What are you going to do?"

Dory smiled playfully, "I'm not going to tell you just yet… not until I know for sure if I get it or not."

"Could I at least get a hint?"

"Nope."

"Well how about-"

"I'm not going to tell you anything. And if you keep bothering me I'm going to get the rest of the silly string and use it on you."

Marlin raised his eyebrows, "We have more?"

"Well yeah, we have some in that cabinet over…"

She saw the mischievous look in his eyes, and knew what he was thinking. Both of them darted over to the cabinet that she pointed at and soon, pink, blue and green were flying everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol... sorry I just had to write it! And if anyone can think of another Disney couple that would have fun with silly string, let me know and I'll write it! Please leave feedback! No flames as always, and thanks for reading! XD<strong>


End file.
